el chaman supremo
by aelita.stomns
Summary: un grupo de amigos se mudaran a una mansión donde un chaman supremo mato a su esposa pero una ratonsita se parece a la esposa del chaman supremo y el a harán todo lo que pueda para estar cerca de ella sin importar terminar con los demás ratoncitos y Dulcesita, Gueguechex, Pinachan, Ulijerry y Lokito harán todo por rescatar a su amiga Rominara del chaman supremos.
1. El Chaman Supremo

_~*~Transformice~*~ _

**¡La Historia del Chaman Supremo….!**

**~*~_EL COMIENZO DE TODO_~*~**

**La historia cuenta que lo mataron por que hizo algo muy malo y despertara en 10 años cuando se mude la familia y se vengara después de 10 años la profecía se cumplió 6 ratoncitos se mudaron a la mansión.**

**Dulcesita:** Gueguechex me ayudas por favor con mi maleta.

**Gueguechex : **Si dámela.

**Dulcesita:** Aquí esta muchas gracias Gueguechex.

**Gueguechex : **no hay de que (subiendo las maletas).

**Rominara: **Esta mansión me da escalofríos.

**Ulijerry:** Si empre te asusta (riendo).

**Rominara:** Ulijerry no seas tan malo (jugando)

**Ulijerry: **Solo digo la verdad.

**Lokito: **Ulijerry no la molestes.

**Rominara:** No descuida Ulijerry y yo siempre peleamos.

**Dulcesita:** Ya calmados.

**Pinachan: **Ya tenemos las habitaciones verdad.

**Lokito:** Si ya están elegidas a si que preparemos algo de comer que me muero de hambre.

**Ulijerry:** Pues vamos a pedir algo de comer una pizza.

**Rominara:** Y en donde no hay nadie cerca.

**Pinachan: **Y no agarra la señal y para malas esta lloviendo.

**Lokito: **Es verdad pero bueno cocinemos algo.

**Dulcesita: **Vale cocinare algo rápido.

**Gueguenchex: **Yo te ayudo.

**Dulcesita:** Si está bien gracias.

**Rominara:** Entonces daré un recorrido por la mansión (alejándome de la cocina).

**Lokito:** Ulijerry acompáñala que se vaya a perder.

**Ulijerry:** Yo porque por que no vas tú o pinachan.

**Pinachan: **Lo siento ayudare con la cena también.

**Lokito: **Y yo tengo que poner la mesa.

**Ulijerry: **Ya que ya voy (alejándome de la cocina).

**Dulcesita:** Si que Ulijerry es difícil pero todo sea por que los dos se lleven bien.

**Gueguechex: **Si eso espero yo también.

**Lokito:** No se preocupen que estará bien Ulijerry siempre cuida de ella.

**Pinachan:** Eso es verdad.

**Mientras tanto Aelita seguía viendo la mansión hasta que sono muy fuerte un rayo asustando a Aelita.**

**Ulijerry: **Oye estas bien (tocando hombro).

**Rominara: **Aaaahhh…(gritando).

**Ulijerry: **Tranquila soy yo.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry me asustaste (calmándome).

**Ulijerry: **Y tu me asustaste con ese grito.

**Rominara: **Lo siento.

**Ulijerry: **Uh..Porque te disculpas.

**Rominara: **Por asustarte con mi grito.

**Ulijerry: **olvídalo regresemos.

**Rominara: **Si.

**Ulijerry y Rominara volvían a la cocina lokito ya había puesto la mesa y ya estaba la comida todos cenaron muy rico lo que habían cocinado Dulcesita, Gueguechez y Pinachan.**

**Rominara:** mmm Estuvo rico el pollo gracias.

**Lokito: **Ya no quieres.

**Rominara: **No es que ya tengo sueño.

**Dulcesita:** yo también vamos a dormir.

**Gueguechex:** Si.

**Pinachan: **Descansen.

**Ulijerry:** Si descansen.

**Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus habitaciones todos dormían plácidamente hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana y una extraña silueta apareció.**

**Chaman supremo: ** ¡LOS MATARE….! (rompiendo platos y vasos).

**Al escuchar esos ruidos todos se despertaron y bajaron a la cocina.**

**Rominara: **Pero que a pasado.

**Dulcesita: **Que sucedió porque están rota nuestra vajilla.

**Gueguechex: **No lo se.

**Pinachan:** Tal vez alguien se metió a robar.

**Lokito:** No lo creo no hay nada de valor.

**Ulijerry:** Esto no me gusta nada.

**Rominara:** Ulijerry que haremos ahora.

**Dulcesita:** Tengo miedo.

**Lokito: **Tranquilas que nosotros las cuidaremos.

**Pinachan:** Eso es claro pero hay que dormir juntos esta noche y ya en la mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo quien vigilara.

**Ulijerry:** Dormir todos juntos.

**Gueguechex: **Pues claro además somos amigos de la infancia.

**Dulcesita:** Si eso es verdad bueno vamos a mi cuarto esta grande igual que todos pero podemos estar mas calientitos además podemos dormir en la cama todos juntos.

**Rominara: **Bueno yo eeh (nerviosa).

**Lokito: **No de ninguna manera nosotros solo ponemos una sabana y dormimos en el suelo.

**Dulcecita:** pero el piso esta frio.

**Pinachan: **Por eso son las sabanas las ponemos en el suelo y nos recostamos en sima de ellas y luego nos tapamos.

**Rominara: **Ya veo.

**Gueguechex: **Entonces durmamos que en un rato amanecerá.

**Ulijerry:** Descansen.

**Todos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Dulcesita descansaron muy ajusto Dulce y Rominara durmieron en la cama y Ulijerry, Lokito, Gueguechex y Pinachan durmieron en el suelo cuando amaneció despertaron todos.**

**Ulijerry y Rominara: **Buenos días.

**Lokito y Pinachan: **Buenos días.

**Gueguechex y Dulce: **Buenos días.

**Dulcesita:** Hay que recoger el desastre de la vajilla.

**Lokito: **Si además tenemos que investigar que pasa.

**Rominara:** Déjenmelo a mi yo me encargare de ir al pueblo.

**Pinachan:** Esta bien pero que alguien te acompañe.

**Gueguechex:** y Quien quieres que te acompañe Rominara.

**Rominara:** Quien quiero aaah..(Confusa).

**Lokito:** Yo te acompañare.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno entonces los demás hay que limpiar este desastre.

**Pinachan: **Si.

**Lokito: **Bueno vamos rominara que el camino es largo.

**Rominara: **Eeeh.. si vamos.

**Rominara y Lokito se fueron al pueblo y los de mas recogieron el desastre de la vajilla.**

**Dulcesita: **Espero que estén bien.

**Gueguechex: **Si no te preocupes solo fueron al pueblo a comprar comida.

**Pinachan:** Si pero no tenemos toda la vajilla esta rota.

**Ulijerry: **Con eso que rominara es distraída no me sorprendería que se les olvidara.

**Dulcesita:** Ulijerry recuerda que fue con lokito.

**Gueguechex: **Si es verdad lokito no se le olvidara nada.

**Ulijerry: **De cualquier manera acá esta la de repuesto aun en su caja.

**Pinachan: **Entonces ya tenias de repuesto.

**Dulcesita: **Vaya Ulijerry si que a sido una sorpresa.

**Ulijerry: **En realidad Gueguechex y yo pensamos que esto podría pasar y trajimos otra caja de vajilla.

**Gueguechex: **Si pero no pensamos que Lokito y Rominara fueran a comprar comida y una vajilla.

**Pinachan: **De cualquier forma no importa esperemos aquí asta que regresen.

**Dulcesita: **Si.

**Dulcesita, Ulijerry, pinachan y Gueguechex se quedaron esperando en la sala de la mansión a que regresaran cuando por fin llegaron todos estaban divirtiéndose.**

**Lokito: **Que pasa.

**Rominara: **Todos se divierten mucho.

**Dulcesita:** Por fin llegan los estábamos esperando pero como no llegaban estábamos jugando con la pelota.

**Lokito: **Ya veo Rominara vamos a preparar la comida.

**Gueguechex: **No se molesten yo me encargo.

**Rominara: **No es necesario Lokito y yo nos encargamos de la comida.

**Pinachan: **Esta bien.

**Ulijerry: **Por cierto estuvo sonando tu teléfono celular.

**Rominara:** Gracias (revisando).

**Rominara reviso sus llamadas y lokito y los demás la miraban pero rominara jalo a lokito de la mano para que empezaran a cocinar.**

**Lokito: **Y de quienes son esas llamadas.

**Rominara: **Son de mi novio Zaglux.

**Lokito:** Zaglux es tu novio.

**Rominara: **Si crees que este bien volver a comer pollo.

**Lokito: **Si además ya estaba hecho solo es calentar.

**Dulcesita: **Mmm ya esta.

**Pinachan:** Pollo.

**Ulijerry:** Gueguechex ayúdame a poner la nueva vajilla.

**Gueguechex: **Si

**Después de comer todos la varón sus trastes y se quedaron hablando un rato ya había anochecido y todos durmieron muy ajusto.**


	2. Rominara se Queda Encerrada

Capitulo 2.

**~*~_Romina se queda encerrada** **_~*~**

**Después de 1 mes que vivieran los 6 ratones se escuchaban los sonidos del los platos rotos (vajilla) a todos se les izo raro.**

**Dulcesita: **Esto ya no me gusta se han estado rompiendo nuestros platos.

**Lokito: **Si pero no se les hace raro que desde que nos mudamos han estado pasando estas cosas.

**Gueguechex: **Si es verdad pero porque.

**Rominara: **No sigan por favor que me da mucho miedo.

**Ulijerry: **Como de costumbre,

**Pinachan: **Ulijerry no seas tan malo.

**Lokito: **En fin Gueguechex, Pinachan tenemos que irnos.

**Dulcesita: **Adonde van.

**Pinachan: **Vamos ir al aeropuerto vamos a recoger a Zaglux.

**Rominara: **Zaglux viene (mirando al suelo).

**Gueguechex:** Si,

**Ulijerry:** Ya veo entonces Con cuidado.

**Lokito: **Si (alejándose de la casa).

**Rominara: **Porque no aprovechamos y vamos a ver la casa.

**Ulijerry: **Pero si ya la hemos visto toda la casa.

**Dulcesita:** Rominara quieres ir a dar una caminata por la casa.

**Rominara: **Si por favor.

**Ulijerry: **Vamos entonces.

**Rominar,a Dulcesita y Ulijerry fueron hadar una caminata por la casa cuando subieron a donde se encontraban los cuarto escucharon un sonido.**

**Chaman supremo: ¡!**LOS MATARE¡.

**Rominara: **Que…que fue ese sonido.

**Dulcesita: **Parece ser que viene del estudio (acercándose a la habitación del estudio).

**Ulijerry: **esperen (abriendo la puerta).

**Cuando ulijerry abrió la puerta del estudio salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que izo que cayeran al suelo Rominara, Dulcesita y Ulijerry cuando se acabo el viento se pusieron de nuevo de pie.**

**Ulijerry: **Que fue eso están bien.

**Dulcesita: **Si estoy bien que haces Rominara.

**Rominara: **si estoy bien (entrando al estudio).

**Cuando rominara entro al estudio se cerró la puerta dejando a Ulijerry y a Dulcesita afuera.**

**Rominara: **Ayúdenme (girando la perilla de la puerta).

**Ulijerry: **Rominara resiste pronto te sacaremos (pegando a la puerta).

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry la puerta no habré (asustada).

**Ulijerry: **Dulcesita tranquila que sacaremos a rominara de ahí.

**Mientras Ulijerry y Dulcesita intentaban abrir la puerta rominara en el estudio.**

**Rominara: **Tengo mucho miedo pero confió en Dulcesita y Ulijerry (Sentada a un lado de la puerta).

**Chaman Supremo: **¡!LOS MATARE¡.

**Rominara: **Quien quien esta ahí (volteando a todos lados).

**Chaman Supremo: ¡!**Los matare a todos**¡ **(acercándome a la ratoncita).

**Rominara: **Quien eres dime que quieres (asustada).

**Chaman Supremo: **Elisa eres tu mi amada Elisa.

**Rominara: **Yo no soy Elisa yo me llamo Rominara.

**Chaman Supremo: **(agarrado a Elisa) mi amada Elisa siempre estaremos juntos por la eternidad.

**Rominara: **No! SUELTAME¡.

**Ulijerry: **Rominara estas bien respóndeme.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry tenemos que sacarla ya.

**Ulijerry: **Eso también quiero sacarla pero la puerta no habré rominara.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry, Dulcesita ayúdenme (cayendo inconsciente).

**Chaman Supremo: **Mi amada Eliza creo que te a sorprendido verme mi querida Elisa (dejándola alado de la puerta).

**Ulijerry: **ultimo intento (pateando la puerta del estudio).

**Dulcesita: **Ya abrió por fin vamos (entrando).

**Ulijerry:** Rominara estas bien puedes escucharme.

**Dulcesita: **O no esta inconsciente que habrá pasado.

**Ulijerry:** no lo se pero es mejor llevarla a su habitación.

**Dulcesita: **Espera ya esta reaccionando.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry, Dulcesita que esta pasando (confusa).

**Ulijerry: **Te encuentras bien.

**Rominara: **Si estoy bien no se preocupen.

**Dulcesita: **Me alegro mucho.

**Ulijerry: **No estaba preocupado solo te pregunte con eso de que eres fácil de asustar.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry como siempre molestándome.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno mejor vámonos de aquí.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Dulcesita Ulijerry y Rominara salieron del estudio a la sala donde se encontraban ya sus amigos.**

**Gueguechex: **Por fin donde se han metido.

**Pinachan: **Los hemos estado esperando.

**lokito: **Y esas caras parecen a ver visto un fantasma.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno no es agradable estar donde rominara este.

**Rominara:** Tampoco es agradable estar en donde tu estés.

**Zaglux: **Mi querida Rominara no me vas a saludar.

**Ulijerry: **Si por que no vas i saludas a tu novio.

**Rominara: **Hola Zaglux no pensé que vendrías tan pronto.

**Zaglux: **Bueno es que te quise dar una sorpresa.

**Gueguechex: **Y vaya que nos diste a todos la sorpresa.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno dejemos a Rominara y a Zaglux hablar a solas.

**Pinachan:** Si

**Todos se retiraron para que hablaran Zaglux y Rominara, Dulcesita y Pinachan y Gueguechex se fueron al jardín y Lokito y Ulijerry se fueron al estudio donde había estado encerrada Rominara**

**Rominara: **No te esperaba.

**Zaglux: **Siempre estaremos juntos.

**Rominara: **¿Qué?.

**Zaglux: **(abrazándola) Prométemelo Elisa.

**Rominara: **(Porque porque me digo lo mismo que el fantasma)Etto… Si estaremos juntos.

**Zaglux: **Vamos a dar un paseo mi querida Rominara.

**Rominara: **Si.

**Rominara y Zaglux salieron a dar un paseo se hiso de noche y Dulcesita preparaba la cena con Gueguechex, Pinachan ponía la meza con Lokito y Ulijerry en la biblioteca cuando la cena estaba lista todos se sentaron a la mesa.**

**Rominara: **mmmm esta riquísimo el spaghetti, Dulcesita y Gueguechex.

**Ulijerry: **Es verdad sabe rico.

**Gueguechex:** Si bueno es que dulce lo iso todo.

**Dulcesita: **Tu también me ayudaste Gueguechex.

**Lokito: **A ver a ver que esta pasando aquí (jugando).

**Pinachan:** Bueno lokito déjalos en paz un rato.

**Zaglux:** sabe rico se lucieron.

**Rominara: **Disculpen me retiro.

**Dulcesita: **Estas bien.

**Gueguechex: **Te sientes mal.

**Ulijerry: **(parándome de la mesa) quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación.

**Rominara: **No gracias Ulijerry si estoy bien no se preocupen (cayendo desmayada).

**Ulijerry: **(sujetando a Rominara) rominara estas bien rominara despierta.

**Zaglux: **Rominara (acercándome a ella y a ulijerry) mi Rominara.

**Lokito: **Dejen la pelea para después.

**Gueguechex: **Ulijerry vamos a llevarla a su habitación si.

**Ulijerry Gueguechex llevaron a Rominara a su habitación junto con Dulcesita Pinachan, Zaglux y lokito cuando llegaron recostaron a Rominara en la cama.**

**Zaglux: **Mi querida Rominara (acariciando su rostro).

**Dulcesita:** No te preocupes mira ya esta despertando.

**Lokito: **Rominara estas bien que te paso.

**Rominara: **Si estoy bien siento a ver los preocupado.

**Gueguechex: **Si que nos preocupaste.

**Pinachan: **Pero ya no la regañen.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry quiero hablar contigo por favor.

**Ulijerry: **Esta bien.

**Dulcesita: **Entonces nos retiramos estaremos en la sala.

**Zaglux: **Ulijerry mañana quiero hablar contigo.

**Gueguechex: **vamos (saliendo de la habitación).

**Ulijerry: **De que querías hablarme.

**Rominara: **Bueno es que recuerdas lo de esta tarde cuando me quede encerrada en el estudio.

**Ulijerry: **Si que sucedió.

**Rominara: **Es que un fantasma no se que era pero me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos por la eternidad.

**Ulijerry: **Por la eternidad a que te refieres con eso.

**Rominara: **Es que cuando me dejaron a solas con Zaglux me dijo siempre estaremos juntos y después me abrazo y me izo prometérselo.

**Ulijerry: **Esto no me esta gustando nada.

**Ulijerry después de Hablar con Rominara se fue adormir los demás lo vieron salir y se fueron a descansar que ya era muy tarde.**


	3. El Enamoramiento

**Capitulo3**

**~*~ El enamoramiento~*~**

**A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron al jardín ya que estarían arreglándolo.**

**Dulcesita: **Rominara segura que te encuentras bien.

**Rominara: **Si estoy bien.

**Gueguechex: **Lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar.

**Zaglux: **Gueguechex tiene razón vamos a que te recuestes.

**Rominara: **Ya no se preocupen estoy bien (usando conjuro).

**Lokito: **(susurrando a Ulijerry) Ulijerry que esta ocurriendo desde ayer andan tu dulcesita y rominara muy callados.

**Ulijerry: **No es nada Lokito.

**Lokito:** Ulijerry si no me lo dices tu lo hará de seguro rominara.

**Ulijerry: **No creo que Rominara te diga nada recuerda que esta débil.

**Lokito: **Siempre siendo el ángel de ella.

**Pinachan**: Ulijerry , Lokito necesito que me ayuden a llevar estas cajas a una de las habitaciones.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Zaglux: **Les ayudare.

**Pinachan:** Si.

**Dulcesita: **Si bueno entonces nos vemos en la sala para descansar.

**Zaglux, Ulijerry, Pinachan y Lokito llevaron algunas cajas que tenían en el jardín Dulcesita, Gueguechex y Rominara fueron a la sala.**

**Dulcesita: **Iré a preparar una bebidas.

**Gueguechex: **Si ya te alcanzo.

**Rominara: **Iré al estudio.

**Gueguechex: **Si.

**Dulcesita: **Que pasa pensé que vendría también rominara.

**Gueguechex: **Rominara digo que se iba al estudio.

**Dulcesita: **¿Qué? (soltando vaso).

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita Estas bien.

**Dulcesita: **Si estoy bien y se fue sola.

**Gueguechex: **Si.

**Dulcesita: **Hay no.

**Gueguechex:** Pero que sucede.

**Dulcesita:** Por favor discúlpame (saliendo de la cocina para ir a buscar a Ulijerry).

**Dulcesita salió corriendo y subió a las habitaciones donde estaban metiendo las cajas en una habitacion.**

**Lokito: **Dulcesita estas bien.

**Pinachan: **Que tienes porque estas preocupada.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry necesito hablar contigo.

**Ulijerry: **Que sucede.

**Dulcesita: **Rominara se fue al estudio.

**Ulijerry: **Que (saliendo corriendo al estudio).

**Lokito: **Dulcesita que sucede.

**Pinachan: **Dinos que pasa.

**Dulcesita: **No pasa nada no se preocupen.

**Zaglux: **Esta bien.

**Dulcesita: **Vamos ya están las bebidas.

**Lokito: **Si vamos.

**Dulcesita, Lokito, Pinachan y Zaglux vagaron a la sala donde estaba Gueguechex y en la mesa estaban las bebidas mientras tanto Ulijerry corría al estudio cuando por fin llego entro i vio a rominara.**

**Ulijerry: **Aquí estas.

**Rominara: **a Hola ulijerry que pasa.

**Ulijerry: **Me dijo Dulcesita que estabas aqui.

**Rominara: **Y viniste a ver si estaba bien.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno si pero porque no me avisaste.

**Rominara: **Es que no quería molestarlos.

**Ulijerry: **No digas esas cosas.

**Rominara: **Esta bien.

**Ulijerry: **Romí mejor bajemos no quiero que pase otra cosa.

**Rominara: **Ehh.. Si vamos.

**Ulijerry y Rominara salieron del estudio a la sala donde estaban sus amigos.**

**Dulcesita: **Por fin llegaron.

**Ulijerry: **Siento la demora.

**Gueguechex:** No importa.

**Zaglux: **Ulijerry vamos afuera.

**Lokito:** Que sucede Zaglux.

**Rominara: **(preocupada) todo esta bien con ustedes dos.

**Zaglux: **Solo es un asunto que es entre Ulijerry y yo vamos.

**Ulijerry: **Como quieras.

**Gueguechex: **Que estará pasando.

**Pinachan: **No lo se pero creo que no se llevan bien.

**Zaglux y Ulijerry salieron a fuera de la.**

**Ulijerry: **De que quieres hablarme.

**Zaglux: **Que relación tienes con Rominara.

**Ulijerry: **No hay ninguna relación además es tu novia o me equivoco.

**Zaglux: **Por esa misma razón te digo que no te vuelvas ha cercar a ella.

**Ulijerry: **Ella es tu novia no eres su dueño así que si quiero me acerco.

**Zaglux: **Te lo advierto Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Deja de amenazar.

**Ulijerry entro a la casa dejando a zaglux a fuera.**

**Rominara: **Todo bien Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

**Rominara:** Lo siento.

**Lokito:** Ulijerry no seas grosero con rominara.

**Pinachan:** Y a dejen de pelear.

**Rominara:** No importa (subiendo a mi cuarto).

**Dulcesita:** (preocupada) esta triste.

**Lokito:** déjame a mi yo voy a verla.

**Dulcesita:** Gracias Lokito.

**Gueguechex:** Dulcesita quiero hablar contigo a solas.

**Pinachan:** Me voy a fuera con zaglux.

**Ulijerry:** Me voy a mi cuarto.

**Cuando todos dejaron a solas a Dulcesita y Gueguechex.**

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita.

**Dulcesita: **¿Que sucede?

**Gueguechex: **Quiero decirte que me e enamorado de ti.

**Dulcesita: **Gueguechex yo.

**Gueguechex: **No me tienes que responder ahora.

**Dulcesita: **Pero yo también me enamore de ti.

**Gueguechex: ¿**Quieres ser mi novia?

**Dulcesita: **Si quiero.

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita te prometo hacer feliz.

**Dulcesita: **Y yo también.

**Dulcesita y gueguchex se habían hechos novios mientras tanto Rominara y Lokito hablaban.**

**Lokito: **Como estas.

**Rominara: **bien.

**Lokito: **Rominara no me estas diciendo la verdad.

**Rominara: **Si en serio no tengo nada.

**Lokito: **Mira rominara te conozco de mucho se que te pasa algo y se trata de ulijerry verdad.

**Rominara: **Si es que me preocupa de lo que pase con el y Zaglux.

**Lokito: **No te preocupes ya sabes que Ulijerry no haría nada malo

**Rominara: **Lo se pero tengo miedo.

**Lokito:** No te preocupes por ellos.

**Rominara: **Esta bien gracias.

**Rominara y Lokito habían hablado sobre Ulijerry y Zaglux pero no sabían que Ulijerry los había escuchado pero no le importaba pronto se acerco la hora de la cena y bajaron a cenar.**

**Pinachan: **Que bien se ve la cena.

**Zaglux: **Si es verdad un rico arroz y pollo con mole.

**Lokito: **Si pero lástima que rominara no bajara a cenar.

**Dulcesita: **Y eso porque.

**Gueguechex: **Es raro de ella.

**Lokito: **Es que no se sentía bien.

**Ulijerry: **Que es lo que tiene.

**Lokito: **No se no me quiso decir.

**Pinachan: **Espero que no sea nada malo.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry porque no la vas a ver.

**Gueguechex:** Si ve a verla ella te escucha.

**Zaglux: **Ulijerry ya te dije si lo haces te arrepentirás.

**Ulijerry: **Me da igual lo que digas ella es tu novia y no te importa lo que le pase.

**Zaglux: **Si me importa pero le doy su espacio.

**Ulijerry: **Si como sea iré a ver que le pasa.

**Ulijerry fue a ver que le pasaba sin importar lo que había dicho zaglux.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí que pasa.

**Rominara: **No es nada.

**Ulijerry: **(Agarrado sus hombros) escucha tal vez puedas engañar a los demás pero a mi no.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry (mirándolo a los ojos).

**Ulijerry: **Dime lo que te pasa.

**Rominara: **Es que tengo miedo si el fantasma me lleva con el (llorando).

**Ulijerry: **Romí escucha yo te protegeré no llores.

**Rominara: **Gracias Ulijerry (sonriendo).

**Después que hablaron Ulijerry y Rominara ella descanso y todos al igual se fueron a dormir.**


	4. Rominara Desaparece

**Capitulo 4.**

**~*~Romina desaparece~*~**

**A la mañana siguiente Ulijerry estaba en la biblioteca investigando mas sobre el fantasma Dulcesita y Gueguechex daban un lindo paseo por el jardín, Zaglux y Pinachan andaban jugando con una pelota de playa y Lokito estaba con Rominara Para cuidarla.**

**Rominara: **Lokito gracias por venir a cuidarme.

**Lokito: **No me des las gracias rominara.

**Rominara: **dime.

**Lokito: **Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y que llorabas y te tenia que abrazar (riendo).

**Rominara: **Si lo recuerdo (riendo).

**Lokito: **Si esos viejos tiempos.

**Mientras Rominara y Lokito reían por recordar los viejos tiempos mientras Zaglux y Pinachan hablaban.**

**Pinachan: **Zaglux estoy preocupado por rominara.

**Zaglux: **Si yo también.

**Pinachan: ¿**Tu de verdad la quiere?

**Zaglux: **Si además ella i yo estaremos por siempre juntos.

**Pinachan: **Eso quiere decir que su relación va bien.

**Zaglux: **Si.

**Pinachan: **Me alegro mucho.

**Mientras en el jardín 2 ratoncitos muy felices.**

**Gueguechex: **Sabes algo mi querida dulcesita.

**Dulcesita: **No dime (sonriendo).

**Gueguechex: **Es que contigo soy muy feliz que no quiero que no separen nunca.

**Dulcesita: **Yo también soy feliz contigo y nadie nos va a separar.

**Gueguechex: **Lo se mi ratoncita.

**Dulcesita: **Te quiero mucho.

**Gueguechex: **Y yo también te quiero mucho.

**Mientras la parejita andaba por el jardín ulijerry seguía en la biblioteca.**

**Ulijerry: **(investigando) Es….Es imposible no puede ser.

**Ulijerry encontró lo que buscaba de la misteriosa Elisa y fue corriendo con Rominara para contarle.**

**Ulijerry: **(entrando corriendo) Romí necesito hablar contigo.

**Rominara: **Que pasa Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Que tienes pasa algo malo.

**Ulijerry: **No es nada pero necesito hablar con Rominara.

**Lokito: **Entonces me retiro (saliendo de la habitación).

**Rominara: **Que sucede Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Es que e encontrado algo sobre la tal Elisa.

**Rominara: **Elisa y que encontraste.

**Ulijerry: **que ella se parece mucho a ti romí (mostrando la foto y el diario de Elisa).

**Rominara: **(Mirando) Pero esto no puede ser (nerviosa).

**Ulijerry: **Romí tranquila.

**Rominara: **Entonces el vendrá por mi (cerrando ojos).

**Ulijerry: **Descuida ya te dije que yo te protegeré (abrazando a romí).

**Rominara: **Ulijerry (abrazándolo).

**Zaglux: **Que está pasando aquí (entrando a la habitación).

**Rominara: **Bueno es que yo uh.

**Ulijerry: **Romí no tienes por que responderle.

**Zaglux: **Ulijerry no hiciste caso a si que luego no te quejes.

**Rominara: **De que hablas Zaglux.

**Ulijerry: **No te preocupes romí no es nada.

**Zaglux:** No es nada querida no te preocupes.

**Rominara: **Esta bien.

**Ulijerry: **Romi me voy a dormir (saliendo de la habitación).

**Rominara: **Si gracias.

**Zaglux: **Que esta pasando entre tu y ulijerry.

**Rominara: **Es que estaba triste y Ulijerry me regalo un abrazo.

**Zaglux: **Descansa mañana hablamos.

**Rominara: **Si esta bien descansa.

**Todos se fueron a dormir y por la madrugada apareció el chaman e la habitación de rominara.**

**Chaman Supremo: **Elisa mi amada Elisa.

**Rominara: **Que quieres déjame (asustada).

**Chaman Supremo: **Porque me dices eso mi amada.

**Rominara: **Yo no soy Elisa yo me llamo Rominara.

**Chaman Supremo: **Mi Elisa se que nonos hemos visto por un tiempo pero sigo amándote.

**Rominara: **Déjame (lanzando florero).

**Chaman Supremo: **Vamos mi Elisa (dejando inconsciente a rominara y llevándomela).

**A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y Ulijerry fue a la habitación de rominara.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí puedo pasar (tocando la puerta).

**Dulcesita: **Que pasa Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Es que no me responde Romí.

**Dulcesita: **(entrando) pero esta roto el florero de rominara.

**Ulijerry: **Algo a deber pasado mira.

**Dulcesita: **Pero si es rominara en la foto.

**Ulijerry: **Ella es Elisa la que era esposa del chaman Supremo.

**Dulcesita:** Entonces el se la llevo (preocupada).

**Ulijerry: **Rayos de vería a verme quedado vigilando su habitación.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry no sirve de nada echándose la culpa.

**Ulijerry: **Es verdad vamos a la biblioteca a seguir investigando (corriendo con Dulcesita enojado).

**Mientras Ulijerry y Dulcesita estaban investigando en la biblioteca Pinacha y Gueguechex hablaban.**

**Pinachan: **Gueguechex.

**Gueguechex: ¿**Dime?

**Pinachan: **Tu y Dulcesita ¿son novios verdad?

**Gueguechex: **Si me e enamorado de ella.

**Pinachan: **Si la verdad es que hacen bonita pareja.

**Gueguechex: **Gracias.

**Pinachan: **Pero cuidas a Dulcesita.

**Gueguechex: **Si.

**Pinachan: **Por cierto donde están Dulcesita Ulijerry Lokito Zaglux y Rominara.

**Gueguechex: **No lo se seguramente están juntos (preocupado).

**pinachan: **Estoy preocupado mejor vamos a buscarlos.

**gueguechex: **Si tienes razón vamos.

**Pinachan y gueguechex fueron a buscar a los de mas pero se encontraron con lokito.**

**Lokito: **Que pasa por que están tan preocupados.

**Gueguechex: **Es que no encontramos a Dulcesita a Rominara a Ulijerry y a Zaglux.

**Pinachan: **Nos acompañas a buscarlos.

**Lokito: **Si vamos.

**Lokito fue a buscarlos también pero cuando llegaron a la biblioteca encontraron a Dulcesita y a Ulijerry.**

**Gueguechex: **Aquí estaban.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Pinachan: **Que hacen aquí solos.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno es que estamos buscando algo.

**Lokito: **Y que es lo que buscan.

**Ulijerry: **Dulcesita les decimos.

**Dulcesita: **Si.

**Pinachan: **Que es.

**Ulijerry: **Recuerdan que se han estado rompiendo los platos.

**Gueguechex: **Si.

**Lokito:** Pero que quieres decir con eso.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno es que esta casa era del chaman supremo que murió después de haber matado a su esposa Elisa.

**Ulijerry: **Y miren esta foto.

**Pinachan: **Pero si es Rominara.

**Gueguechex: **Si es verdad.

**Dulcesita: **Ella no es rominara.

**Lokito: **Entonces quien es ella.

**Ulijerry: **Ella es la esposa del chaman supremo Elisa.

**Pinachan: **Pero donde esta Rominara.

**Dulcesita: **Creemos que el chaman se la ha llevado.

**Gueguechex: **Que.

**Lokito: **Tenemos que hacer algo para rescatara.

**Ulijerry: **Yo me encargare de traerla de regreso yo prometí protegerla.

**Pinachan: **Pero no esta Zaglux.

**Gueguechex: **Desde esta mañana no lo e visto.

**Dulcesita: **Seguramente esta en el pueblo.

**Ulijerry: **No mencionen esto con nadie ni siquiera con zaglux

.**Lokito: **Esta bien.

**Ulijerry:** Bueno vamos a la sala.

**Todos fueron a la sala a idear un plan para rescatar a romi del chaman.**

**Zaglux: **Que sucede porque esas caras.

**Gueguechex: **Bueno eeh.

**Lokito: **No sucede nada.

**Zaglux: **Como quieran (subiendo ami habitación).

**Ulijerry: **Lokito estas bien.

**Dulcesita: **Si que te sucede.

**Pinachan: **dinos que tienes.

**Lokito: **Es que estoy muy preocupado por rominara por lo que pueda suceder.

**Ulijerry: **Lokito descuida prometí protegerla y lo are la encontrare.

**Lokito se quedo sorprendido por lo que había dicho ulijerry su querer de protegerla a toda costa sin importar lo que pase.**


	5. La Aventura

Capitulo 5.

***La Aventura ***

**Al día siguiente todos estaban en diferentes partes y Zaglux en su habitación pensaba en Rominara mientras tanto Lokito caminaba junto a Pinachan.**

**Pinachan: **Lokito ayer te sorprendido por lo que digo Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Bueno es que me sorprendió.

**Pinachan: **Sabes todos estamos igual desde que Rominara desapareció.

**Lokito: **Si lo se pero confio en que encontraremos algo.

**Pinachan: **Lokito que es eso que tienes bajo el pie.

**Lokito: **(recogiendo) Es…Es una carta de rominara.

**Pinachan: **Que tenemos que ir a visarle a los demás.

**Lokito: **Si.

**Lokito y Pinachan corrieron adentro de la mansión donde todos estaban en la sala menos zaglux.**

**Pinachan: **Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Tenemos una carta de romina.

**Ulijerry: **Déjame verla.

**Gueguechex: **Que dice Ulijerry.

**Dulcesita: **Dinos algo.

**Ulijerry: **Ya se donde esta romi (preparando espada).

**Lokito: **Espera Ulijerry yo también quiero ir.

**Gueguechex y pinachan: **Nosotros también iremos.

**Ulijerry: **Esta bien vamos.

**Dulcesita: **Esperen yo también iré (agarrando espada).

**Gueguechex: **Esta bien.

**Todos fueron en busca de rominara que estaba bajo el poder del chaman supremo Ulijerry quien tenía una promesa con rominara.**

**Lokito: **Entramos al bosque.

**Dulcesita: **Pero Ulijerry a donde nos dirigimos.

**Ulijerry: **Que dense cerca algo se dirige asía nosotros.

**Pinachan: **Es verdad lo puedo sentir.

**Gueguechex: **Cuidado.

**Todos saltaron en distintas parte esquivando flechas.**

**Lokito: **Flechas de huesos.

**Ulijerry: **Entonces la leyenda si era verdad.

**Gueguechex: **Eso Eso es (paralizado).

**Pinachan: **El Esqueleto del gato.

**Dulcesita: **O no.

**Ulijerry: **Tranquilos el gato es fácil de vencer solo hay que atacar en diferentes partes.

**Lokito: **Entonces como nos repartimos.

**Gueguechex: **hay que tener cuidado.

**Pinachan: **Leí que el esqueleto del gato nadie lo a podido matar pero hay que intentarlo.

**Ulijerry: **Gueguechex y Pinachan vayan por las patas traseras.

**Pinachan y Gueguechex: **Entendido.

**Ulijerry: **Dulce y Lokito vayan por las patas delanteras y yo iré por le cuello.

**Pinachan y Gueguchex fueron por las patas trasera pero el esqueleto del gato los aventó Dulcesita y Lokito fueron a tacando por las patas delanteras pero no funciono y Ulijerry ataco el cuello pero el collar del esqueleto del gato tenia las espinas.**

**Dulcesita: **No funciona.

**Gueguechex: **Tenemos que hacer algo mas.

**Pinachan: **Ulijerry que hacemos ahora.

**Ulijerry: **Hay que atacar todos juntos con nuestros poderes.

**Lokito: **Si.

**Todos prepararon sus armas y preparándose para atacar al esqueleto del gato.**

**Ulijerry: **Listos ahora.

**Dulcesita: **Conjuro y espada de la naturaleza.

**Gueguechex: **Espada del agua.

**Pinachan: **conjuro.

**Lokito: **Totem de cañones.

**Todos acabaron con las diferentes partes del esqueleto del gato solo faltaba el último golpe.**

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry ahora.

**Ulijerry: **Espada de Fuego.

**Gueguechex: **Por fin lo hemos a cavado.

**Lokito: **Pinachan estas bien que tienes.

**Pinachan: **No es nada.

**Ulijerry: **Estas herido.

**Pinachan: **Solo es un rasguño no es nada enserio.

**Dulcesita: **Como puedes decir eso (limpiando herida y vendándola).

**Pinachan: **Gracias Dulcesita siento a ver los preocupado.

**Ulijerry: **Ah.

**Lokito: **Que tienes Ulijerry porque te quedaste sorprendido.

**Ulijerry: **No es nada.

**Gueguechex: **(Susurrando a Dulcesita) sabes lo que le pasa a Uijerry.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno es que Rominara también dijo siento a ver los preocupado cuando se quedo encerrada en el estudio.

**Lokito: **Ya veo.

**Pinachan: **Que sucede Lokito.

**Dulcesita: **Te has puesto triste por lo que dije.

**Lokito: **Dulcesita bueno este Ulijerry y Rominara tienen algo.

**Gueguechex: **A que te refieres con algo quieres decir si son novios o algo así.

**Dulcesita: **No ellos dos son solo amigos de la infancia son muy cercanos pero no tienen nada.

**Pinachan: **Porque lo preguntabas no será que estas enamorado de rominara verdad.

**Lokito: **Bueno no no es eso es solo que (nervioso).

**Ulijerry: **escuchen todos quédense aquí seguiré solo buscando por rominara.

**Dulcesita: **Pero que dices somos un equipo.

**Gueguechex: **Todos vamos a ir por ella.

**Ulijerry: **no quiero arriesgar mas a nadie además yo prometí protegerla yo se lo prometí.

**Pinachan: **Nosotros sabemos eso y por eso mismo iremos porque sabemos cuánto te importa rominara.

**Gueguechex: **Entonces todos somos un equipo.

**Todos se volvieron mas unidos un solo equipo que su único objetivo era rescatar a rominara.**

**Gueguechex: **Sintieron eso.

**Ulijerry: **Si se acerca otro monstruo.

**Dulcesita: **Que podrá ser ahora.

**Todos se quedaron pensando en quien seria el monstruo esta vez pero cuando lo vieron se quedaron inmóvil.**

**Gueguechex: **Eso es.

**Dulcesita: **Una Una araña gigante.

**Araña: **Si quieren seguir tendrán que derrotarme (lanzando telarañas).

**Ulijerry: **Rayos nos a trapo.

**Lokito: **Como saldremos es muy fuerte esta telaraña.

**Pinachan: **O no y nosotros seremos su aperitivo.

**Dulcesita: **Aperitivo ayuda.

**Todos atrapados en la telaraña y no podían hacer nada pero un ratoncito se salvo y.**

**Gueguechex: **Espada del agua y conjuro contra telarañas (cortando la araña).

**Araña: **No que haces (Desapareciendo).

**Ulijerry: **Gracias Gueguechex.

**Dulcesita: **Gracias nos has salvado.

**Gueguechex: **No hay porque yo te salvare cuando corras peligro mi Dulcesita.

**Lokito: **Tenemos que seguir.

**Pinachan: **Es verdad ya estamos cerca.

**Ulijerry: **tenemos que apurarnos de lo contrario Rominara podría pasarle algo.

**Todos se dirigían al castillo de las afuera de la ciudad mientras tanto el chaman supremo.**

**Chaman Supremo: **El plan marcha a la perfección (hablando en voz baja).

**Rominara:** (hablando en voz baja) amigos los extraño.

**Chaman Supremo: **Mi Elisa no me gusta verte en cadenada pero es la única forma de que no te vayas de mi lado además a ellos no vendrán por ti.

**Rominara: **Si lo harán vendrán por mi y te destruirán.

**Chaman Supremo: **(acariciando rostro) Mi Elisa ellos no vendrán porque ellos están muertos.

**Rominara: **No no eso es mentira eso es mentira (llorando).

**Chaman Supremo: **Mis dos mejores monstruos los debieron matar.

**Cuando el chaman Supremo agacho su cabeza se le callo la mascara que traía dejando que Rominara viera su rostro.**

**Rominara: **Pero si tu eres.

**Rominara había visto el rostro del Chaman Supremo mientras todos descansaban en el bosque pero Ulijerry.**

**Ulijerry: **Romi iré por ti te protegeré.

**Rominara sorprendida por la identidad del chaman Supremo y Ulijerry pensaba en rominara, los demás descansaban y esperando a que amaneciera.**


	6. Ulijerry Salva a Rominara

**Capitulo 6:**

***Ulijerry salva a Rominara***

**Cuando amaneció todos se despertaron y siguieron al castillo del Chaman supremo cuando llegaron al castillo entraron y subieron al cuarto donde vieron a rominara.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí (corriendo asía ella).

**Lokito: **No Ulijerry es una trampa.

**Cuando Ulijerry entro al cuarto donde estaba rominara se cerraron las puertas de la habitación y haciendo que los demás se que daran afuera.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí estas bien (quitando las cadenas).

**Rominara: **Ulijerry estoy bien pero sabias que era una trampa porque entraste.

**Ulijerry: **Porque tu estabas aquí a dentro y te prometí que te protegería perdona por a ver dejado que el Chaman Supremo te llevara (limpiado sus lagrimas).

**Rominara: **No descuida pero el chaman Supremo es.

**Ulijerry: **Quien es el Chaman Supremo.

**Rominara: **Es Zaglux.

**Ulijerry: **Zaglux.

**Chaman Supremo: **Si es correcto yo soy el Chaman Supremo el que mato a su esposa y la encontró pensaba que estaba muerta pero esta aquí mi Elisa.

**Ulijerry:** Eres un canalla poniendo cadenas a Romí y matando a tu esposa Elisa.

**Chaman Supremo: **A pesar de que las cadenas que le puse a mi Elisa era muy poderoso tu fuiste capaz de quitárselas.

**Ulijerry: **Tus cadenas no son fuertes solo debilitaste a Romí.

**Chaman Supremo: **Entonces hagamos esto vamos a pelear por Elisa a muerte si tu ganas te las llevas pero si yo gano me la quedo.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry por favor no lo hagas te lo pido por favor (agarrando sus manos).

**Ulijerry: **Lo siento Romí pero si no lo hago no podrás irte conmigo (acariciando su pelo).

**Chaman Supremo: **Veo que has elegido comencemos.

**Rominara: **No Ulijerry por favor no.

**Mientras Ulijerry y El Chaman Supremo Zaglux estaban comenzando con la pelea los demás buscaban las manera de entrar con ellos.**

**Dulcesita: **Esto no sirve nada de nuestros poderes funciona.

**Gueguechex: **Ya lo se pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

**Pinachan: **no discutan tenemos que entrar.

**Lokito: **Pero no se puede hacer nada Ulijjery sabia de la trampa pero sin importarle entro.

**Dulcesita: **Tal vez Rominara es muy importante para Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Tal vez tengas razón (mirando a otro lado).

**Gueguechex: **Esperemos a que termine el conjuro del chaman se que Ulijerry podrá vencerlo.

**Mientras todos tenían fe en Ulijerry en el cuarto Rominara se quedaba en un lado mientras el Chaman Supremo zaglux y Ulijerry peleaban****.**

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Conjuro quesos mutantes ataquen.

**Ulijerry: **No funcionara (sacando capa negra y espada de fuego).

**Rominara: **Ulijerry.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Así que tu eres el héroe del que toda la ciudad hablan el quien salva a todos las personas indefensas el héroe de la oscuridad.

**Ulijerry: **Si soy yo.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Me lo imaginaba así que conjuro de cadenas.

**Ulijerry: **(esquivando) Ráfaga de fuego.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **aah (cayendo al piso) tótem de cañones.

**Rominara: **No Ulijerry (llorando).

**Ulijerry: **Tranquila estoy bien.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Que románticos lástima que Ulijerry este mal herido.

**Ulijerry: **No me daré por vencido.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Adiós Ulijerry (lanzando el Ultimo cañón).

**Ulijerry: **Nooooo.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **No.

**El Chaman Supremo Zaglux había lanzado su ultimo cañón para Ulijerry pero Rominara Se puso en frente de Ulijerry y recibió el impacto del cañón**.

**Ulijerry: **(corriendo asía romí) Romí porque has hecho esa tontería.

**Rominara: **Porque no quería que te lastimara acaba con el Ulijerry por favor.

**Ulijerry: **Romí lo acabare te lo prometo(dejándola acostada en el suelo).

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Mi Elisa Mi Elisa (inmóvil).

**Ulijerry: **Ráfaga de fuego.

**Chaman Supremo Zaglux: **Noooo (desapareciendo).

**Ulijerry: **Ya todo a terminado romí vámonos (tomándola en brazos).

**Rominara: **GraciasUlijerry.

**Ulijerry termino con el Chaman Supremo Zaglux y todo había terminado Ulijerrry salió con Rominara en brazos.**

**Gueguechex: **Ulijerry felicidades la pudiste salvar.

**Ulijerry: **Si gracias pero se a desmayado.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry estas mal herido (preocupada).

**Lokito: **Si quieres dame a Rominara yo me la llevo.

**Ulijerry: **No esta bien yo me encargare de llevarla de vuelta a casa.

**Pinachan:** Seguro mira que tu estas mal herido y…

**Ulijerry:** Seguro estoy bien solo son unas cuantas heridas nada mas pero seguiré cuidando de ella (caminando).

**Dulcesita:** Esta bien.

**Gueguechex: **Vámonos a casa.

**Lokito: **Si.

**Todos los ratoncitos regresaron a la mansión cuando llegaron Ulijerry dejo en su cama a Rominara.**

**Lokito: **¿Como sigue?

**Ulijerry: **Pues a un no despierta.

**Lokito: **Estas preocupado verdad.

**Ulijerry: **Si ella recibió el impacto del cañón por mi y si le pasa algo.

**Lokito: **Estas enamorado de ella.

**Ulijerry: **No es eso es solo una amiga de la infancia la persona que decidí proteger.

**Lokito: **Eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de ella.

**Ulijerry: **No estoy enamorado de ella.

**Dulcesita: **Entonces ella es solo una amiga de la infancia cierto.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Lokito: **Miren esta despertando.

**Dulcesita: **Rominara estas bien como te sientes.

**Rominara: **Estoy bien no se preocupen.

**Lokito: **Y como no nos vamos a preocupar.

**Rominara:** Ulijerry porque estas preocupado.

**Ulijerry: **Lo estoy porque permití que te lastimaran.

**Rominara: **Ulijerry tranquilo yo decidí protegerte y no importa si me lastimo yo confió en ti.

**Ulijerry: **has me una promesa.

**Rominara: **¿Qué quieres que te prometa?.

**Ulijerry: **Que no volverás hacer una locura como la que hiciste para protegerme.

**Rominara: **Te lo prometo.

**Lokito: **vaya creo que esto se a puesto un poco incomodo.

**Dulcesita: **Eso es verdad.

**Rominara: **Lo siento jejejeje.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno estamos celebrando que romí esta de nuevo con nosotros.

**Gueguechex: **Eso es verdad estamos celebrando.

**Pinachan: **Aquí esta la comida lo siento solo había pollo rostizado.

**Rominara: **Se ve delicioso gracias.

**Lokito: **Pinachan como sigue de tu herida.

**Dulcesita: **Si es verdad te sientes bien.

**rominara: **Estas herido.

**Gueguechex: **Si es que nos enfrentamos al esqueleto del gato y salió herido pero Dulcesita lo a curado.

**Rominara: **Ya veo (soltando unas lágrimas).

**Pinachan: **Romí no llores por favor mira estoy bien no pasa nada.

**Ulijerry: **Es mejor dejar descansar a Romí.

**Lokito: **Es verdad.

**Ulijerry: **Romí descansa que te estaré cuidando de acuerdo (limpiado lagrimas).

**Rominara: **De acuerdo ((sonriendo).

**Todos salieron del la habitación de ulijerry donde descansaba rominara que era vigilada por ulijerry.**

**Continuara….!**


	7. La Rivalidad

Capitulo 7.

***La Rivalidad entre Ulijerry y Lokito***

**Después de 3 días Rominara estaba mejor ulijerry la cuidaba y todos sonreían cuando ulijerry y rominara peleaban.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí no puedes practicar aun conjuros ni usar una espada.

**Rominara: **y porque no.

**Ulijerry: **Porque a un estas débil tienes que recuperarte.

**Rominara: **No yo quiero practicar conjuros.

**Ulijerry: **Que testaruda.

**Rominara: **Que grosero.

**Ulijerry: **pff (suspirando) Romí vamos adentro quieres (extendiendo mi mano).

**Rominara: **Esta bien (tomando de la mano de Ulijerry).

**Rominara y Ulijerry entraron a la mansión agarrados de las mano cuando llegaron a la sala lokit,o dulcesita y gueguechex los vieron.**

**Dulcesita: **Que pasa entre ustedes dos.

**Ulijerry: **De que hablas?

**Gueguechex: **es que están a garrados de las manos.

**Rominara: **Bueno Etto..No es lo que piensan.

**Ulijerry: **Romí y yo somos solo amigos de la infancia nada mas.

**Lokito: **Ulijerry podemos hablar un momento afuera.

**Ulijerry: **Si esta bien.

**Rominara: **Donde esta Pinachan.

**Dulcesita: **Esta descansando.

**Guegeuchex: **El esta bien no te preocupes Rominara.

**Rominara: **Que bueno me alegra que este bien.

**Dulcesita: **Descuida que se recuperara pronto.

**Dulcesita, Gueguechex y Rominara se guían hablando mientras Ulijerry y Lokito hablaban.**

**Lokito: **Ulijerry puedo preguntarte algo.

**Ulijerry: **Claro dime.

**Lokito: **Qué relación tienes con Rominara.

**Ulijerry: **Porque quieres saber eso.

**Lokito: **Porque me enamore de Rominara.

**Ulijerry: **Ya veo.

**Lokito: **Entonces respóndeme te importaría si me le declare a rominara.

**Ulijerry: **Has lo que quieras solo si lo haces no la hagas sufrir.

**Lokito: **Nunca la haría sufrir.

**Lokito y ulijerry volvieron adentro donde estaban todos incluyendo pinmachan.**

**Rominara: **Por fin volvieron todo bien.

**Ulijerry: **Si esta todo bien.

**Dulcesita: **Enserio.

**Lokito: **Si todo esta bien.

**Gueguechex: **Que bueno.

**Ulijerry: **Pinachan no de verías descansar.

**Pinachan: **Es que ya estoy bien.

**Lokito: **Que bueno me alegro mucho.

**Dulcesita: **Rominara estas bien.

**Rominara: **Si solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.

**Ulijerry: **Vamos a tu habitación a que descanses.

**Rominara: **Te quedaras cuidándome verdad.

**Ulijerry se llevo a rominara a descansar mientras tanto.**

**Dulcesita: **Que pasa lokito te ves un poco enojado.

**Lokito: **No no es nada.

**Gueguechex: **te molesta que Ulijerry siempre este con Rominara verdad.

**Lokito: **Si la verdad es que si estoy enamorado de ella.

**Pinachan: **Ya veo y porque no se lo dices mañana.

**Dulcesita: **Si mañana seria una buena oportunidad.

**Gueguechex: **No te des por vencido.

**Lokito: **Tienes razón.

**Después de esas palabras para motivar a lokito pronto anocheció y todos fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el jardín jugando con la pelota de playa.**

**Dulcesita: **gueguechex soy muy feliz contigo.

**Gueguechex: **Y yo contigo soy muy feliz (abrazando).

**Pinachan: **Hay tortolitos no estén tan acaramelados.

**Dulcesita: **Hay porque no hay nada de malo.

**Gueguechex: **Déjalo nosotros somos novios.

**Pinachan: **Pues si es verdad son bonita parejas.

**Dulcesita: **Gracias pinachan.

**Gueguechex: **Entonces vamos a jugar con la pelota.

**Pinachan: **Si vamos.

**Dulcesita, Pinachan y Gueguechex jugaban con la pelota de playa mientras al otro lado de la mansión Ulijerry Rominara y Lokito estaban sentados.**

**Ulijerry: **Rominara segura que te sientes bien.

**Rominara: **Si estoy bien no te preocupes.

**Lokito: **Romina podemos hablar.

**Rominara: **Si (caminando junto con Lokito lejos de Ulijerry).

**Lokito: **Bueno yo quería preguntarte si (nervioso).

**Rominara: **Si que?

**Lokito: **Bueno yo estoy enamorado de ti Rominara.

**Rominara: **Bueno yo yo no se que decir.

**Lokito: **Solo dame una oportunidad.

**Rominara: **Esta bien te daré la oportunidad.

**Lokito: **Gracias Rominara te prometo hacerte feliz.

**Rominara: **Y igual te lo prometo.

**Ulijerry: **Que sucede.

**Lokito: **Rominara y yo somos novios.

**Dulcesita: **Que pasa aquí.

**Ulijerry: **Lokito y Romí son novios.

**Gueguechex: **Vaya que buena noticia.

**Pinachan: **Felicidades.

**Rominara: **Gracias.

**Todos celebraron el noviazgo de Rominara y Lokito.**

**Rominara: **Quiero brindar por Ulijerry que me salvo del chaman supremo zaglux.

**Ulijerry: **No fue nada te prometí que te protegería y a un lo seguire haciendo.

**Dulcesita: **Yo quiero brindar por que Gueguechex y yo cumplimos 2 meses de ser novios.

**Guegeuchex: **lo se somos muy velices.

**Lokito: **Yo quiero brindar por que hare feliz a rominara.

**Pinachan: **y yo brindo por su felicidad de todos.

**Pinachan, guegeuchex y dulcesita: **Salud.

**Rominara, ulijerry y lokito: **Salud.

**Después de ese brindis se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente por la tarde Rominara y Lokito salieron hadar un paseo y los demás se quedaron en la sala disfrutando de un refresco frio.**

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry tevés un poco preocupado.

**Gueguechex: **La verdad pensé que tu terminarías con rominara.

**Ulijerry: **No nada de eso Romí es importante para mi nada mas.

**Pinachan: **Pero cuando estas con ella te ves muy feliz.

**Dulcesita: **Si eso es verdad ustedes se ven muy felices juntos.

**Ulijerry: **Ella es solo una amiga de la infancia (aun que romí y yo somos en verdad).

**Gueguechex: **Ulijerry no te des por vencido que rominara esta de seguro enamorada de ti.

**Ulijerry: **Pero que dices.

**Pinachan: **Es que tu la tratas como si fuera tu novia con ternura.

**Ulijerry: **Eso no tiene nada que ver con que la trate con ternura yo la protegeré sin importa lo que suceda.

**Dulcesita: **Pero Ulijerry adónde vas.

**Ulijerry: **Quiero ir a caminar.

**Ulijerry salió a caminar pero a lo lejos vio a Rominara y a Lokito a brazados y se fue a otro lado atrás de la mansión donde se quedo sentado y hasta que llego dulce.**

**Ulijerry: **Ella ya se habrá olvidado de mi ya no paliamos ya no ya no soy importante para ella.

**Dulcesita: **Estoy segura de que si lo eres.

**Ulijerry: **Eso quisiera creer yo.

**Dulcesita: **Ulijerry sabes rominara acepto ser la novia de lokito por que el le pidió una oportunidad ella ni siquiera esta enamorada de el.

**Ulijerry: **Ella no lo esta.

**Dulcesita:** Lokito la alejo de ti porque esta celoso de que ella este siempre contigo asi que por que no le dices lo que sientes por ella.

**Ulijerry: **No pero aun que romí se enamore de el ella siempre será mi romí.

**Dulcesita:** Si que eres mas testarudo que ella.

**Dulcesita y ulijerry habían platicado una rato pero dulcesita se había quedado pensando si Ulijerry estaba enamorado de Rominara.**


	8. La decisión

**Capitulo 8:**

** *La Decisión***

**Después de 2 mes que rominara y lokito se volvieron novios ya había atardecido y todos se encontraban en la sala.**

**Dulcesita: **Miren encontré esta carta de bajo de la puerta.

**Pinachan: **Oooh… es del director.

**Guegeuchex: **Dice que como el chaman supremo zaglux murió 2 de nosotros tendrá que ser los nuevos chamanes.

**Rominara: **Y quiénes serán los chamanes?

**Lokito: **Yo sere el nuevo chaman supremo.

**Ulijerry: **No seas tan engreído.

**Pinachan: **Bueno yo diría que Ulijerry sería buen chaman supremo.

**Rominara: **Si es verdad Ulijerry es el mejor candidato.

**Dulcesita: **tu también eres buena candidata Rominara.

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita podemos hablar un poco.

**Dulcesita: **Si.

**Gueguechex y Dulcesita salieron al jardín donde se quedaron sentados en una de las bancas.**

**Guegeuchex: **Dulce hace 1 mes que hablaste con Ulijerry ¿verdad?.

**Dulcesita: **Si me digo que rominara era muy importante para el pero por mas que le dije que le diga sus sentimientos a rominara no quiso.

**Gueguechex: **Ulijerry es un poco serio con respecto al estar enamorado.

**Dulcesita: **Si pero espero que Rominara y Ulijerry sean novios.

**Gueguechex: **Rominara no esta enamorada de lokito verdad.

**Dulcesita: **No ella no esta enamorada completamente de Lokito.

**Guegeuchex: **Entonces porque acepto ser su novia.

**Dulcesita: **Porque ella vio a lokito apenado y un poco triste por eso es que acepto.

**Guegeuchex: **Sin duda ella es muy noble.

**Dulcesita: **Si pero no se porque pero siento que Rominara y Ulijerry se quieren mas que una amistad.

**Mientras gueguechex y Dlcesita hablaban ulijerry, lokito y rominara seguían peleándose.**

**Lokito: **Solo digo que yo y rominara seriamos los mejores chamanes.

**Ulijerry: **Ni loco no serás chaman Romí será la única chamana.

**Lokito: **Ulijerry no será que estas enamorado de mi novia (enojado).

**Ulijerry: **Que dices Romí y yo somos amigos solo amigos.

**Rominara: **No peleen.

**Pinachan: **No sirve de nada es mejor dejarles hasta que termines.

**Rominara: **Pero podrían pelear.

**Pinachan: **Tranquila no creo.

**Ulijerry: **Oooh.. Romí que pasa porque lloras.

**Rominara: **No me gusta que estén peleando.

**Lokito: **Rominara lo siento.

**Pinachan: **Ya ven lo que han hecho.

**Ulijerry: **Romi no llores últimamente te has vuelto muy llorona (limpiando lagrimas).

**Rominara: **Lo siento.

**Ulijerry: **No te disculpes Romí (abrazando).

**Rominara: **Ulijerry Gracias siempre me cuidas.

**Lokito: **Y yo que también estoy a tu lado (celoso).

**Pinachan: **Déjalos ellos dos no sean abrazado hace tiempo así que déjalos.

**Lokito: **Pero ella es mi novia no es novia de Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Romí te parece si mañana salimos a dar un paseo.

**Rominara: **Si si quiero ir contigo.

**Ulijerry: **Ya estas bien?.

**Rominara: **Porque lo preguntas.

**Ulijerry: **Para que me sueltes (sonriendo).

**Rominara: **Si ya estoy bien pero déjame abrazarte un poquito estas calientito.

**Ulijerry: **(sorprendido) Pero Romí.

**Rominara: **Te molesta si te abrazo un poquito mas.

**Ulijerry: **No claro que no me molesta (sonriendo).

**Pinachan: **Parece que rominara se esta quedando dormida.

**Lokito: **La llevare a su habitación.

**Pinachan: **Si la llevas rominara se enojara contigo.

**Lokito: **Porque se enojaría.

**Pinachan: **Porque es la primera vez que rominara se queda dormida abrazada a Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Pero no es justo (enojado).

**Pinachan: **Ulijerry cuida a rominara.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Lokito: **Pero como le dices eso (saliendo enojado).

**Pinachan: **Si que es celoso.

**Ulijerry: **Sin duda siempre ácido así.

**Pinachan: **Rominara se ve como un ángel.

**Ulijerry: **Si es verdad (acariciando su pelo).

**Pinachan: **Bueno saldré a buscar a Lokito.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Pinachan: **No le hagas nada a Rominara. (Saliendo y riendo).

**Ulijerry: **(suspirando) Pinachan si que esta loco nunca le haría nada a romí.

**Después de un rato Ulijerry quedo dormido junto a rominara que seguía abrazándola Dulcesita y Gueguechex hablaban.**

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita te quieres casar con migo.

**Dulcesita: **Yo yo si me quiero casar contigo (abrazando).

**Guegeuchex: **Te prometo hacerte feliz mi dulcesita.

**Dulcesita: **y Yo te hare feliz.

**Gueguechex: **Te quiero.

**Gueguechex le había pedido matrimonio a Dulcesita como ya era noche todos entraron a la casa y vieron a Ulijerry y a Rominara durmiendo en el sofá.**

**Pinachan: **Se ven tan tiernos.

**Dulcesita: **Si.

**Guegeuchex: **Pero vamos a dejarlos durmiendo hay que ponerle la colchoneta para que duerman bien.

**Lokito: **Porque yo me la llevare a dormir.

**Dulcesita: **Preparare la colchoneta.

**Gueguechex: **Si.

**Lokito: **Vamos a despertarlos.

**Pinachan: **Vámonos a dormir (llevando a su cuarto a Lokito).

**Guegeuchex: **Ulijerry despierta.

**Ulijerry: **(abriendo los ojos) que sucede.

** Dulcesita: **Ven acuéstate junto con romi en la colchoneta que ahí se van lastimar.

**Ulijerry: **Si esta bien.

**Ulijerry bajo a rominara a la colchoneta que había preparado Dulcesita, Gueguechex y Dulcesita se fueron a dormir Lokito se fue a la cama enojado y Pinachan también se fue a descansar Ulijerry y Rominara están dormidos abrazados. **


	9. Conflictos e Invitaciones

**Capitulo 9.**

***Conflictos e Invitaciones***

**A la mañana siguiente ulijerry se despertó y rominara se guía dormida dulcesita, guegeuchex, pinachan y lokito bajaron a desayunar.**

**Guegeuchex: **Que noche no pude dormir mucho.

**Dulcesita: **Yo tampoco y tu Ulijerry como dormiste.

**Ulijerry: **Dormí muy ajusto.

**Lokito: **Como no vas a dormir ajusto si te dormiste con mi novia.

**Pinachan: **Dejen de pelear que ya se levanto Rominara.

**Rominara:** Buenos Días.

**Lokiyo, pinachan y Ulijerry: **Buenos días.

**Dulcesita y Gueguechex: **Buenos días.

**Rominara: **mm que rico Hot cakes.

**Gueguechex: **Si verdad.

**Rominara: **Si.

**Dulcesita: **Como dormiste.

**Rominara: **Dormí bien Como nunca había dormido.

**Lokito: **Como no vas adormir si te dormiste con Ulijerry.

**Pinachan: **Lokito que imprudente eres.

**Rominara: **Vaya creo que no me di cuenta l siento Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **No te preocupes descuida no fue nada como te quedaste dormida abrazándome no te quise despertar.

**Rominara: **Gracias.

**Dulcesita: **Que no iban a salir a dar un paseo.

**Ulijerry: **Si pero ya por la tarde.

**Gueguechex: **Ya veo pero bueno disfrutemos del desayuno.

**Pinachan: **Si Dulcesita eres buena cocinando junto con Gueguechex.

**Dulcesita: **No es para tanto.

**Gueguechex: **Eso es verdad no es nada solo bueno nos justa cocinar.

**Rominara: **Espero ser una gran cocinera como ustedes.

**Ulijerry: **Ya verás que sí.

**Pinachan: **Es verdad Rominara, Ulijerry recuerden que tienen que responder la carta para chamanes supremos.

**Ulijerry: **Si en la noche la escribimos.

**Dulcesita: **Pero no pase de esta noche al parecer es muy importante.

**Gueguechex: **Entonces ustedes dos serán los nuevos chamanes supremos.

**Rominara:** Si a un que no me gusta estar un 1 año en la academia.

**Pinachan: **Tranquila estarás con Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **Es verdad yo te cuidare.

**Todos estuvieron hablando un rato des pues de un rato atardeció y Rominara y Ulijerry salieron a dar un paseo.**

**Ulijerry: **Esperaba que ya se hiciera tarde para pasear contigo.

**Rominara: **Yo también.

**Ulijerry: **Romi dime algo.

**Rominara: **Claro.

**Ulijerry: **Tu estas enamorada de mi (preocupado).

**Rominara: **No ,Yo solo te veo como mi amigo de la infancia además tu y yo somos.

**Ulijerry: **A si que lo sabes.

**Rominara: **Si y sabes me alegra mucho.

**Ulijerry: **Yo también.

**Ulijerry y rominara eran mas que amigos de la infancia eran hermanos pero Ulijerry a lo lejos vi escondido a lokito.**

**Ulijerry: **Romí me alegra que tu lo sabias pensé que si te lo contaba te enojarías con migo (abrazando).

**Rominara: **(Abrasando) Yo también tenia miedo pero sabes te quiero mucho.

**Ulijerry: **Dime estas enamorada de lokito.

**Rominara: **Bueno la verdad es que si me enamore de el.

**Ulijerry: **Me alegro mucho.

**Rominara: **Gracias.

**Lokito: **Que esta pasando aquí.

**Ulijerry: **No lo estas viendo solo abrazo a Romí.

**Lokito: **Claro que eso se nota pero por que la tienes que abrazar como si fuera tu novia.

**Rominara: **Por favor lokito no es lo que piensas.

**Lokito: **No te metas.

**Ulijerry: **A ella deja la en paz.

**Lokito: **Esta bien pero te desafío si ganas te quedas a rominara pero si yo gano no te vuelvas a ha cercar a ella.

**Ulijerry: **No acepto tu desafío por que Romí no es ningún trofeo vamos romí.

**Rominara: **Si (caminando con Ulijerry).

**Lokito: **Cobarde tótem de cañones.

**Ulijerry: **Que Romí cuidado (empujando a Romí a otro lado).

**Rominara: **Hay (callendo al piso).

**Lokito: **Nadie se mete con migo vámonos Rominara.

**Rominara: **(corriendo a Ulijerry) Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **Deja a esa basura vámonos mi Rominara.

**Rominara: **No me iré contigo tu y yo se termino no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano(llorando).

**Lokito: **Hermanos ustedes son hermanos.

**Rominara: **Si somos hermanos ahora vete.

**Ulijerry: **Romí estoy bien no te preocupes.

**Rominara: **(abrazando) y como quieres que no me preocupe si estas mal herido.

**Ulijerry: **(limpiando lagrimas) Si que eres muy llorona Romí.

**Rominara: **Tal vez lo sea pero solo lloro por ti.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno pues no lo deberías hacer.

**Rominara: **Si que eres insensible.

**Ulijerry: **Pero que haces porque me pones las manos en mi cabeza.

**Rominara: **No digas nada (conjuro sanador).

**Ulijerry: **Romí pero has usado un conjuro curativo gracias.

**Rominara: **Si ahora volvamos a casa (extendiendo mi mano).

**Ulijerry: **Si (agarrando su mano).

**Ulijerry y Rominara regresaron a casa donde estaban todos incluyendo a Lokito cuando llegaron Rominara subió a Ulijerry a su habitación y los demás le preguntaban a lokito.**

**Guegeuchex: **Que esta pasando.

**Dulcesita: **Que sucedió lokito que a pasado por que Rominara esta furiosa contigo.

**Lokito: **Porque a taque con mi tótem de cañones a Ulijerry.

**Pinachan: **Que pero porque hiciste eso.

**Lokito: **No se por que estaba celoso Ulijerry la abrazaba como si fueran novios.

**Dulcesita: **Y que mas paso.

**Lokito: **Rominara me dijo que ellos eran hermanos y termino con migo.

**Gueguechex: **Hermanos ahora entiendo porque la protegía tanto.

**Pinachan: **Creo que rominara tiene razón no debiste atacar a Ulijerry.

**Lokito: **No lo sabia.

**Dulcesita: **Y ahora que harás.

**Lokito: **No lo se pero la voy a recuperar.

**Gueguechex: **Y se puede saber como.

**Pinachan: **Porque ella es difícil de convencer.

**Lokito: **Mañana la voy a invitar a comer.

**Mientras hablaban de cómo lokito iba a recuperar a Rominara toco el timbre y cuando dulcesita habrio.**

**Dulcesita: **Hola Amiga.

**Traviesaa: **Hola te mudas y no me dices nada.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno es que todo fue muy rápido.

**Travesaa: **No te preocupes no pasa nada.

**Pinachan: **Pasa Travesaa.

**Travesaa: **Gracias (pasando a la sala).

**Guegeuchex: **Que te trae por aquí.

**Travesaa: **Bueno vine a visitarlos.

**Lokito: **Gracias.

**Gueguechex: **Dulcesita ven un segundo.

**Dulcesita: **Si (alejándose de todos).

**Gueguechex: **Quieres ir a cenar mañana en la noche.

** Dulcesita: **Por supuesto.

**Gueguechex: **entonces esta todo listo.

**Dulcesita: **Si.

**Pinachan: **Travesa ahora que estas aquí quieres ir a cenar mañana en la noche.

**Travesaa: **Si gracias.

**Pinachan: **Que bueno.

**Travesaa: **Lokito porque no invitas a Rominara.

**Lokito: **Si eso hare gracias (subiendo corriendo al cuarto de Rominara.

**Lokito subió corriendo al cuarto de Rominara cuando ella abrió la puerta.**

**Rominara: **Que?.

**Lokito: **Quieres ir a cenar mañana en la noche.

**Rominara: **No.

**Lokito: **Vamos por favor.

**Rominara: **Esta bien iré mañana contigo ahora adiós.

**Rominara había aceptado ir a cenar con Lokito y Pinachan y Travesaa también irían a cenar al igual que Dulcesita y Gueguechex.**


	10. Decisión Final

**Capitulo 10.**

***Decisión Final***

**A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en la sala hablando.**

**Dulcesita: **Entonces ya estamos para esta noche.

**Travesaa: **Si ya quiero que se haga de noche.

**Ulijerry: **para que?

**Rominara: **Bueno veras es que vamos a ir a cenar.

**Lokito: **Pero tu no tienes pareja así que no podrás ir.

**Rominara: **No tienes porque hablarle así a Ulijerry.

**Ulijerry: **No me afectan sus palabras.

**Gueguechex: **Pero quiten esas caras que no se a muerto nadie.

**Pinachan: **Bueno eso es verdad.

**Dulcesita: **Por cierto Rominara ya sabes decidiste si vas a ir a la academia.

**Rominara: **Bueno a un no se pero que hay de ti Ulijerry tu vas air.

**Ulijerry: **Si ya tengo mi respuesta ya la envié.

**Pinachan: **Entonces eso quiere decir que te vas por 1 año.

**Ulijerry: **Si.

**Guegeuchex: **Nos harás mucha falta.

**Dulcesita: **Es verdad y mucho mas Rominara bueno si es que no acepta ir a la academia.

**Lokito: **No creo que le haga falta por que yo la protegeré.

**Rominara: **Bueno porque lo dicen sin ni siquiera he dicho si si voy a ir o no.

**Travesaa: **Bueno pues recuerda que aun que no quieras ir tendrás que responderles diciendo que no quieres ir.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno pues ya tienes que responder no crees.

**Rominara: **Pues si pero aun no se mi respuesta pero esta noche sin falta responderé la carta.

**Dulcesita: **Pero sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaremos verdad.

**Gueguechex: **Pues claro.

**Pronto se izo de noche y las 3 parejas se fueron a cenar cuando llegaron al restaurante se dieron cuenta que era el mismo sitio y se rieron un poco pero se sentaron en mesas diferentes.**

**Gueguechex: **Fue gracioso no crees.

**Dulcesita: **Si encontrarnos aquí.

**Gueguechex: **Si pero es un poco triste que Ulijerry se quedara en la casa.

**Dulcesita: **Si pero.

**Gueguechex:** Que sucede.

**Dulesita: **Soy muy Feliz contigo a mi lado.

**Gueguechex: **Yo también soy Feliz.

**Dulcesita: **Y cuando nos casamos.

**Gueguechex: **Pon la fecha.

**Dulcesita: **Mmm pues no se pero mejor lo decidimos entre los dos no crees.

**Gueguechex: **Si es mejor.

**Dulcesita: **Sabes fue tan repentino que te me declararas.

**Gueguechex: **Enserio.

**Dulcesita: **Si no lo esperaba.

**Gueguechex: **Ese era el punto que no lo esperabas.

**Dulcesita: **Gracias.

**Gueguechex: **Porque?

**Dulcesita: **Por estar a mi lado siempre.

**Gueguechex y Dulcesita estaban Felices ya que los dos platicaban muy ajusto mientras tanto Pinachan y Travesaa.**

**Pinachan: **Me sorprendí cuando llegaste.

**travesaa: **Bueno es que ya no se comunicaron.

**pinachan: **Ya pero me alegro que hayas venido.

**travesaa: **Gracias.

**pinachan: **No, porque agradeces.

**travesaa: **Porque sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

**pinachan: **Gracias.

**travesaa: **Mejor no me agradezcas nada.

**pinachan: **Esta bien.

**travesaa: **Me pregunto si tendremos nuevos chamanes supremos.

**pinachan: **Pues Ulijerry dijo que si pero Rominara no a dicho nada.

**travesaa: **Aun que me preocupa un poco si no acepta Rominaara.

**pinachan: **No te preocupes ella tomara la mejor decisión.

**travesaa: **Si pero dime como han ido las cosas en la mansión.

**pinachan: **Bien hemos tenido aventuras que son difíciles de contar.

**travesa: **Enserio que genial.

**pinachan: **Si.

**travesaa: **Me alegra a ver venido.

**Pinachan y travesaa hablaban muy felices mientras en la mesa de rominara y lokito.**

**lokito: **Rominara es cucha quiero que volvamos.

**rominara: **Enserio.

**lokito: **Si pero quiero que me prometas algo.

**rominara: **Y que es.

**lokito: **Que no te ha cerques mas a Ulijerry.

**rominara: **El es mi hermano.

**lokito: **Si lose pero me pongo celoso de el.

**rominara: **A te pones celoso de Ulijerry.

**lokito:** Si por que no lo entiendes el no tiene nada que ver contigo y con migo.

**rominara: **Te equivocas Ulijerry y Yo somos hermanos y no pienso dejarlo.

**lokito: **De que hablas.

**rominara: **Que no volveré contigo.

**lokito: **Rominara.

**Rominara se fue furiosa del restaurante donde sus amigos se preocuparon cuando rominara llego a la casa encontró a ulijerry en la entrada.**

**Ulijerry: **Que sucede romí.

**Rominara: **Lokito quiso volver con migo pero quiso una promesa que me alejara de ti.

**Ulijerry: **Y que le has dicho.

**Rominara: **Le dije que estaba equivocado por que Ulijerry y yo somos hermanos y no pienso dejarte.

**Ulijerry: **Pero porque lo has hecho.

**Rominara: **Porque Tome la decisión de iré contigo a la academia.

**Ulijerry: **Entonces ya lo decidiste.

**Rominara: **Si además ya había enviado mi respuesta mucho antes.

**Ulijerry: **Ya lo habías mandado.

**Rominara: **Si.

**Ulijerry y Rominara ya tenían sus respuestas y irían juntos a la academia para chaman supremo pero llegaron los de mas y los vieron en la sala.**

**Dulcesita: **Aquí estas.

**Guegeuchex: **Nos preocupamos cuando te fuiste del restaurante.

**Rominara: **Lo siento.

**Pinachan: **No te disculpes.

**Ulijerry: **Bueno pero eso ya no tiene importancia o si.

**Travesaa: **No.

**Lokito: **Bueno a un que me dejo solo.

**Rominara: **Tengo algo que decirles.

**Dulcesita: **Que es?.

**Guegeuchex: **Dilo con confianza.

**Rominara: **Bueno pues hace unos días mande mi respuesta a la academia para chamanes supremos.

**Pinachan: **Entonces vas a ir o no.

**Travesaa: **Rominara.

**Rominara: **Bueno pues e decidido ir a la academia.

**Lokito: **Entonces lo decidiste.

**Ulijerry: **Entonces mañana en la mañana nos iremos a la academia.

**Dulcesita: **Tan rápido.

**Travesaa: **Bueno es que la academia tiene unas reglas pero bueno 1 año se pasa rápido no creen.

**Pinachan: **Si.

**Todos se fueron a dormir al día siguiente todos estaban en la entrada de la mansión para despedir a sus amigos.**

**Dulcesita:** Cuídense mucho.

**Gueguechex: **Los esperamos.

** Ulijerry: **Si volveremos pronto.

**Pinachan: **No se olviden de nosotros.

**Rominara: **Eso nunca.

**Travesaa: **Ya llegaron por ustedes.

**Ulijerry: **Entonces no vamos cuídense amigos volveremos.

**Rominara: **Hasta luego y Dulcesita si no llego para cuando te cases prometo mejorar mis conjuros de defensa.

**Dulcesita: **Mas te vale.

**Lokito: **Cuídate mucho Rominara.

**Rominara: **Cuidate y Gueguechex: Has Feliz A mi amiga.

**Gueguechex: **Si Lo prometo.

**Dulcesita, Gueguechex y Lokito: **Hasta luego.

**Travesaa Y Pinachan: **Los esperamos pronto.

**Ulijerry Y Rominara: **Hasta luego los quiero mucho amigos.

**Ulijerry y Rominara se marcharon de la mansión para irse 1 año a la academia para ser los nuevos chamanes supremos.**


	11. El regreso

**Capitulo 11.**

***El Regreso***

**A pasado 1 año desde que Rominara y Ulijerry se fueron a la academia para chamanes Pinachan y Travesaa se divertían jugando con la pelota y Dulcesita y Gueguechex ya se habían casado y Lokito jugaba con Travesaa y Pinachan.**

**Ulijerry: **Por fin en casa.

**Rominara: **Si después de 1 año de entrenamiento al fin regresamos.

**Ulijerry: **Pero donde estarán los demás.

**Rominara: **No lose seguro fueron al pueblo.

**Ulijerry: **Seguramente esperemos en la sala.

**Rominra: **Si.

**Después de un rato los demás llegaron y vieron a Rominanara y a Ulijerry.**

**Dulcesita: **Rominara que gusto verte de nuevo me alegro que hayas regresado.

**Rominara: **Gracias yo también te echaba de menos.

**Dulcesita: **Y como te fue estas muy cambiada es claro las manchitas de la nueva chamana. suprema.

**Rominara: **Pues nos fue bien pero extrañaba la casa.

**Gueguechex: **A ti también te echamos de menos Ulijerry o debería decir chaman supremos.

**Ulijerry: **No, solo Ulijerry.

**Pinachan: **Pero tu y Rominara se han hecho mas fuertes.

**Ulijerry: **Si pero el entrenamiento fue muy duro para romí pero lo a logrado. 

**Travesaa: **Pero a un así son los nuevos chamanes felicidades.

**Rominara: **Gracias.

**Lokito: **Rominara te vez hermosa y te queda bien ese tono de pelo Azulado.

**Rominara: **Gracias.

**Lokito: **Podemos hablar a solas.

**Rominara: **Si por supuesto.

**Lokito y Rominara salieron al jardín donde estaban solos.**

**Rominara: **Y bien de que querías hablar.

**Lokito: **Te quería decir que aun te sigo queriendo.

**Rominara: **Lokito.

**Lokito: **Escucha dime si quieres ser mi novia.

**Rominara: **Lo siento pero no.

**Lokito: **Entiendo.

**Rominara: **Pero espero que seamos amigos.

**Lokito: **Por supuesto que si.

**Lokito y Rominara habían llegado a la sala donde todos los esperaban.**

**Ulijerry: **Por fin llegan.

**Rominara: **No tardamos mucho.

**Dulcesita: **Bueno quiero decirles que estamos felices siendo los nuevo chamanes.

**Guegeuchex: **Por supuesto que si pero a un así seguiremos siendo lo mejores amigos bueno a un que mi dulcesita y yo siempre estaremos unidos.

**Ulijerry: **No me digas que.

**Travesa: **Si Gueguechex y Dulcesita se han casado.

**Rominara: **Muchas Felicidades.

**Dulcesita: **Gracias.

**Lokito: **Pero bueno este es un gran día.

**Pinachan: **Eso es verdad y ahora que harán.

**Rominara: **Bueno Ah-.

**Ulijerry: **Ahora no tenemos nada pero tenemos que vigilar.

**Pinachan: **Entonces ser chaman supremos es muy duro.

**Ulijerry: **No al contrario ser chamanes supremos es un gran honor.

**Travesaa: **Entonces nosotros confiamos en ustedes dos.

**Rominara: **Si por supuesto nosotros estaremos siempre cuidando de ustedes.

**Dulcesita: **Que bueno que ustedes son chamanes supremos ya que todos nosotros somos chamanes pro.

**Gueguechex: **Pues es verdad somos Chamanes pro pero me llego esta carta esta mañana.

**Lokito: **De quien es.

**Gueguechex: **Bueno aquí dice que No fue cosa del destino que Ulijerry y Rominara crecieron separados a pesar de ser hermanos que yo y Dulcesita estábamos unidos ya que nuestros padres sabían que nosotros nos enamoraríamos Pinachan y Travesaa A pesar de ser gran amigos de la infancia siempre se cuidan a cualquier peligro y Lokito & zagluz son hermanos.

**Ulijerry: **Ellos dos son hermanos.

**Lokito: **Eso no puede ser.

**Gueguechex: **Pues eso dice tal vez solo es falso.

**Rominara: **Bueno hermanos o no siempre te querremos todos Lokito.

**Dulcesita: **Es verdad.

**Pinachan: **Siempre estaremos unidos.

**Travesaa: **Lo prometemos.

**Lokito: **Gracias.

**Rominara: **No tienes porque dar las gracias, somos una familia.

**Ulijerry: **Por siempre.

**Lokito: **Entonces amigos.

**Ulijerry: **Amigos.

**Rominara: **Que bueno.

**Dulcesita: **Ustedes se llevaran bien.

**Gueguechex: **Por supuesto que si.

**Pinachan: **Esperábamos esto desde que nos mudamos.

**Travesaa: **Si a un que llegue un poco mas tarde.

**Ulijerry: **No importa.

**Lokito: **Siempre seremos una familia.

**Rominara: **Para siempre.

**Todos se volvieron una gran familia donde no dejarían que nada no nadie los se parara Rominara y Ulijerry cuidaban a su familia mientras todos felices por los nuevos chamanes supremos. **

** Fin…..!**


	12. Nota

Gracias por leer la historia...!

los personajes del la historia son verdaderos jugadores de transformice.

-Ulijerry.

-Gueguechex.

-Pinachan.

-Lokito.

-Zaglux

-Dulcesiitoo.

-Rominananara.

-Travesaa.

Estos jugadores son los mejores No me refiero a seer pros o chamanes supremos si no que a un que sean principiantes son amigos y si unos muere los otros amigos tambien son unos verdadero chamanes supremos.

Att: Rominananara Y Dulcesiitoo.


End file.
